Mi Niñera Favorita
by MRS Taisho-Potter
Summary: Draco debe viajar a Chicago por negocios, por lo que tendrá que dejar a su querido y pequeño hijo a cargo de Hermione. ¿Surgirá algo tras esas conversaciones por Skype? ¿Será el bello Scorpius el lazo que los unirá luego de tanto tiempo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Mi Niñera Favorita**

Capítulo 1

¿Sí o no? Era técnicamente la mejor opción que tenía, porque las otras eran descabelladas. Theo partiría a su Luna de Miel con Luna en una semana. Blaise... Bueno a Blaise ni loco le confiaría algo así, era demasiado irresponsable, mujeriego y fiestero como para hacerse cargo. Y sus padres o los de Astoria ya no tenían la edad para el trabajo. Sólo le quedaba _ella_. Era su única opción.

Caminó por el largo pasillo del ministerio que le conducía a la oficina de la chica. No era de sorprenderse que con el intelecto que tenía hubiese conseguido tal puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas. Él y Astoria le habían invitado un par de copas para celebrar cuando había conseguido el trabajo, cosa que la muchacha había agradecido de corazón.

La secretaría, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio, fuera del despacho, le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Draco simplemente abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo saltar del susto a la muchacha de cabello castaño que estaba concentrada leyendo un pergamino antes de la interrupción.

-Ha llegado el objeto de tus deseos - bromeó, cerrando la puerta antes de sentarse en la silla frente a ella, como si fuera su casa.

-¡Por mil demonios, Draco, me asustaste! - le gritó Hermione, levantando su varita para arreglar el desastre que se había formado por haberse derramado tinta desde el tintero de vidrio.

Draco rió, por supuesto, pero de inmediato se sintió algo culpable por la situación por lo que se apresuró a ayudarla. Es lo que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común haría. Ella rodó los ojos cuando quiso enmendar su error, pero puesto que estaba quedando peor, ya que los hechizos de limpieza no se le daban del todo bien, Winky era la encargada de eso, Hermione impidió que siguiera haciéndolo.

-No puedo creer que teniendo un hijo pequeño, que seguramente ensucia todo el día, aún no sepas conjurar un _Fregotego_ decente.

-Bueno tengo elfos que se ocupan de eso - contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a sentarse frente al escritorio.

-Eres tan snob.

-Igual me quieres, gatita.

¿Quién diría ocho años atrás que serían tan buenos amigos algún día? Probablemente un loco o alguien demasiado optimista y con mucha esperanza. Pero eso era lo que eran, muy buenos amigos, casi los mejores, aunque esa etiqueta aún se la tenía a Harry. Pues bien, años atrás, luego de verse metidos juntos en un proyecto escolar, en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, ese que cursaron después de que el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería fuera reconstruido entre el 2 de Mayo y el 1 de Septiembre del año 1998, fueron conociéndose desde cero...

* * *

_-Tenemos un proyecto entre manos con los demás profesores - comentó la profesora McGonagall, en ese entonces, y actualmente, directora de Hogwarts - y supongo que a muchos no les gustará, pero lo hacemos por un bien común, queridos, sobre todo para aquellos que estamos tan dañados por la guerra. _

_Todos se miraron en aquella ocasión, con el ceño fruncido, pues las palabras de la directora no auguraban nada bueno. Los alumnos de séptimo, conformados por la generación de Ginny Weasley y los pocos chicos que quisieron volver a retomar sus estudios luego de un año caótico, - donde debieron ocultarse, como Dean Thomas y otros hijos de muggles, terminar misiones, como fue el caso de Harry, Ron y Hermione, o permanecer junto a los mortífagos por miedo a ser asesinado por Voldemort, como fue para Draco Malfoy -, sentían el pesar aún latente por las pérdidas que la batalla de Hogwarts y la guerra en general había traído consigo, pero también muchos querían olvidar y disfrutar de un año en el colegio que parecía indicar ser el más normal de todos los siete anteriores._

_-Se trata de un ensayo..._

_Ante la perspectiva de escribir un ensayo, Hermione, entre otros, se tranquilizó, pues el proyecto no implicaba hacer algo que arriesgara su vida, la que necesitaba un descanso de los riesgos, sinceramente. Pero lo que no sabía, ni ella ni los demás, era que el tema del ensayo era todo un desafío._

_-Pensamos que la nota será destinada a Historia de la Magia, a pesar de que el tema no tendrá mucho que ver con ella._

_-¿Cuál es el tema, profesora? - preguntó Hermione, pues a pesar de que era buena redactora, estaba nerviosa por algún motivo que no conocía._

_McGonagall suspiró, y pasó la mirada por sus alumnos, todos los de séptimo estaba ahí. Los Slytherin, en el lado izquierdo de la sala, en el centro, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y al lado derecho, Gryffindor. Sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta, no tan terrible como la que habían presenciado en el tiempo en que Voldemort había ganado tanto poder, pero esta batalla en particular, sencilla, pero no, seguramente sería todo un desafío. Y esperaba que todo resultara bien._

_-El tema es bastante simple y al mismo tiempo complicado, señorita Granger, - explicó la bruja -, puesto que escribirán de ustedes... De un compañero en particular, más bien. Los emparejaremos por dos meses para que aprendan todo lo que puedan de ellos, sus gustos, costumbres, lo que les molesta, etc. Pero por supuesto, como es un desafío, no serán emparejados con alguien con quien suelan hablar, con ningún amigo cercano, nada de eso, esto tiene como fin dejar atrás los malos tratos y convivir en armonía. Mi principal objetivo es tratar la rivalidad que hay entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, así que si están en esas casas prepárense para recibir a su "enemigo" por así decirlo._

_-No es justo - comentó Ronald, indispuesto ante la idea de tener que gastar su tiempo en un pretencioso Slytherin por dos meses -, las demás casas también se llevan mal con las serpientes, ¿por qué tenemos que aguantarlos nosotros?_

_-¿Crees que nos hace feliz tener que aguantarte a ti, comadreja? - le contestó un chico Slytherin que solía pelearse con Ron en lo que llevaba del año._

_-Basta - demandó McGonagall -, esas son las actitudes que quiero erradicar, muchachos. Quiero que partan de cero, quiero que cuando salgan de aquí olviden que son Gryffindor o Slytherin, o sangre pura o hijo de muggle. Quiero que vean a su compañero como un nuevo ser que ha llegado a su vida y al que quieren conocer a fondo, sin importar los prejuicios que haya. _

_Miembros de ambas casas refunfuñaron, molestos por tener que pasar tiempo con alguien a quien consideraban indigno de su presencia, o alguien totalmente presumido como para siquiera querer sentarse en el mismo banco que ellos. Pero por desgracia para ellos, debían hacerlo, si querían graduarse al terminar el año escolar, en Junio. No obstante, había otros que estaban ajenos a todo, en especial Draco Malfoy, quien, dañado por la guerra, parecía tan aburrido en su pupitre que cualquiera se sorprendería al no verlo reclamar por tener que pasar tiempo con un Gryffindor, probablemente. _

_-Pero usted tiene un punto, señor Weasley – siguió la directora -, las tres casas se llevan mal con Slytherin, y no digamos que entre ustedes, me refiero a las tres restantes, se lleven de maravilla todo el tiempo. Así que si bien la mayoría de Gryffindor y Slytherin estarán emparejados, habrá otros que estarán con Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. _

_Ron se pasó la mano por la cara, y miró a Harry con cara de pocos amigos, pues sabía que tanto él como su mejor amigo estarían con serpientes por dos meses. Esperaba que Hermione tuviera mejor suerte, ya que ella era la favorita de McGonagall, y por ende, pensaba que tendría un mejor destino. No quería tener que estar preocupado todo el tiempo por ella por estar con un Slytherin haciéndole compañía, sobre todo sabiendo los prejuicios que tenían ellos contra los hijos de muggles. _

_Pero antes de poder decirle algo a su novia, la profesora McGonagall los hizo levantarse de sus asientos a todos y pararse en el fondo del salón, para que ella los llamara por parejas y así fueran sentándose juntos desde aquella clase. Ronald tomó la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban hacia atrás, y ella le dio un pequeño apretón como para afirmarle que estaba bien, pero el pelirrojo veía en los ojos de ella que estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no lo estaría? Si su origen le había costado una fea marca en el antebrazo hecha por una demente bruja que la consideraba una escoria para la sociedad mágica. Y aquella bruja fue alguna vez perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin._

_-Amalia Armstrong – la llamó McGonagall y la chica de Ravenclaw dio un paso adelante, mirando a la profesora fijamente, esperando que su compañero no fuera tan malo -, con Dean Thomas._

_Todos escucharon como ambos soltaron el aliento que estaban conteniendo, cosa que indicaba el alivio que sentían por tener un compañero que no parecía ser un completo imbécil. Y así los fue diciendo, Daphne Greengrass quedó emparejada con Harry Potter, mientras que Astoria con Ginny Weasley. Harry lo agradeció en silencio, pues de todos los Slytherin que estaban cursando el séptimo año, las hermanas Greengrass parecían ser las más encantadoras. Sabía que la profesora McGonagall quería alivianarle la carga luego de un año tan estresante como el anterior, y darle una compañera que no fuera un dolor de cabeza. Y de paso, poner a su novia con otra persona a la que no estuviera que vigilar de que no le hiciera daño. _

_-Hermione Granger._

_La chica le apretó más la mano a Ron al escuchar su nombre, pues en los ojos de la directora había una preocupación latente, pero al mismo tiempo, determinación de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y lo mejor para todos. Hermione dio un paso adelante, no obstante, el pelirrojo se negó a soltar su mano en ningún momento, dispuesto a saltar en la defensa de su chica._

_-Con Draco Malfoy._

_Ginny levantó la mirada de golpe, y miró a Harry pidiéndole que interviniera. Pero por supuesto para ese entonces, Ronald ya había ubicado a Hermione tras de sí, protegiéndola con su cuerpo._

_-Por supuesto que no._

_-Eso no es su decisión, señor Weasley – lo reprendió la mujer, observándolo con el ceño fruncido -, estoy haciendo esto por el bien del colegio…_

_-¿Qué bien le hará al colegio que Hermione pase el tiempo Malfoy? – cuestionó Ron._

_-Ronald, basta – pidió Hermione bajito, para que nadie más la escuchara, aparte de él. Draco se colgó la mochila al hombro con el rostro impasible y comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo puesto, el que la directora le había asignado. _

_-No te atrevas a moverte, hurón – advirtió el pelirrojo, pero ante tales palabras, Draco soltó bruscamente su bolso sobre el pupitre y se volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada, y una mirada que congelaría el mismísimo caribe._

_-Que no se te ocurra darme órdenes, Weasley – dijo el rubio con tono grave -, porque ahí si te irá mal._

_-¿No lo ve, directora? No permitiré que mi novia esté en peligro constante por tener que tratar con un mortífago._

_-¡Señor Weasley! – exclamó la bruja, horrorizada porque el hijo menor de los Weasley haya acusado con tal libertad a su compañero – Y yo no permitiré que usted insulte a un compañero._

_-Estoy diciendo la verdad._

_-Basta, una palabra más y estará castigado._

_Ron abrió la boca, para replicar. Le importaba un pepino que estuviera castigado luego, tenía que salvar a Hermione de las garras de Malfoy, prevenirla de un peligro inminente que parecía que la directora no terminaba por captar. Sin embargo, viendo que él iba a hablar otra vez, la muchacha tiró de su mano, y negó con la cabeza, trasmitiéndole de esa forma que no había más remedio, que debían aceptar._

_-¿Es esto realmente necesario, profesora McGonagall? – cuestionó Harry, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento. La bruja lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo el-niño-que-vivió no usó ningún tono irrespetuoso como para que lo castigara – Puedo intercambiar pareja con Hermione, si lo que usted quiere es afianzar los lazos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Aunque no me agrada la idea de trabajar con Malfoy, creo que tanto Ron como yo estaríamos más tranquilos si Hermione no es con él._

_-No, señor Potter, las parejas ya están formadas, así que vayan acostumbrándose._

* * *

-Aún recuerdo cuando manchaste mi vestido para el baile de Navidad de séptimo año y trataste de arreglarlo luego – comentó Hermione negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro. Recordar aquellos días donde se divertían sin objeciones la hacían feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le traía aires de nostalgia al no poder repetirlos -. Terminaste comprándome uno nuevo.

-Pero fue para mejor – contestó el rubio -, porque con el vestido nuevo te veías hermosa.

-Lo sé, Ronald no paró de decírmelo.

-Pues si no lo hacía habría sido un completo idiota y un ciego además. – Comentó – No es que no lo sea…

Draco había aprendido con el tiempo que halagarla no le causaba ningún mal, por supuesto. Aquellos meses en que estuvieron juntos conociéndose sin los prejuicios que tenían del otro, lograron llegar a tener la confianza de decirse cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente, sin miedo a que el otro lo tomara mal, sin avergonzarse o miedo a que lo hechizara. Discutían, por supuesto, cómo no hacerlo si eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger contra el mundo, y contra ellos mismos. Pero las discusiones nunca llegaron a violencia, jamás sacaron las varitas o acudieron a los golpes. No, eran discusiones de conocidos en plan de hacerse amigos, y luego de amigos.

Hermione lo miró con ternura, y sonrió antes de finalmente terminar de limpiar el desastre y sentarse en su gran silla de Jefa de Departamento, como Draco solía llamarla. Pero más allá de las bromas que le gastaba en ocasiones por ser tan sabelotodo y testaruda, lo que la había llevado a conseguir un puesto tan importante en el ministerio, sabía que él estaba orgulloso de lo que ella era ahora y en el pasado. Porque Hermione era, a fin de cuentas, la defensora de la ley, la defensora de quienes no pueden defenderse, la persona adecuada a la que acudir cuando todo parecía ser oscuro.

Ella tenía el poder de hacer el cambio y con su puesto como Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la ley Mágica logro varios proyectos, tal como la prohibición de la esclavitud de los Elfos Domésticos, los cuales trabajarían si, y sólo si, se les era remunerado. Fue una controversia a nivel macro, por supuesto, pues muchas familias de magos sangre pura tenían una infinidad de elfos trabajando en sus casas, siendo esclavos de ellos, y ahora, tras establecerse esa ley, pues las opciones eran o pagarles con oro, con el que pudieran hacerlo que les diera la gana, o bien, darles un lugar digno de vivir, no las mazmorras de las mansiones y casas, además de proporcionarles alimento y ropa adecuada para cada estación del año. Muchos optaron por esta última opción, pues los elfos domésticos tampoco sabían qué hacer con dinero mágico, además que no tenían idea de cómo vivir si no era trabajando para un mago.

Para esto, el departamento de Hermione se unió al de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, en el que estuvo trabajando varios años antes de tomar el puesto de jefa, y constantemente las familias que contaban con elfos eran fiscalizados para que se cumpliera la ley.

-Entonces… ¿A qué se debe el placer de su presencia aquí, señor Malfoy? – preguntó con ironía, aunque en el fondo siempre se alegraba de verlo.

-Pues necesito un favor – comentó Draco echándose para adelante, y apoyando los antebrazos sobre el escritorio de Hermione.

Ella sabía que la mirada que él le estaba otorgando, tan seria, le indicaban que lo que necesitaba era algo importante, mas por costumbre de ambos, no perdió la oportunidad de gastarle una broma.

-Por supuesto, acudes a mí para pedirme favores – dijo Hermione con un fingido tono de ofensa -, mas no vienes a visitarme simplemente porque quieres hacerlo.

-Eso no es cierto – refutó indignado -. Eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida, Hermione, y el hecho de que el trabajo me tenga colmado el tiempo no quiere decir que no quiera verte.

-Pero viniste porque me necesitas.

-Sí, te necesito, Hermione, porque eres la única a quien puedo confiarle esto.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, confundida, pensando en mil razones que hubiesen llevado a Draco hasta su oficina, un día martes por la mañana. Desde la muerte de Astoria, hacía once meses atrás, ella le había dicho constantemente que le avisara cualquier cosa que necesitara, puesto que creía que se volvería loco encargándose de todo. Sin embargo, él, hosco y testarudo, le había dicho que estaba bien.

Ahora parecía que realmente estaba urgido con algo, lo veía en su rostro y en sus ojos. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, porque Draco ya había sufrido bastante como para agregar otra desgracia.

-Debo irme a Chicago por dos meses, y no puedo llevar a Scorpius – dijo el rubio finalmente, al ver que ella lo miraba con interés.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que cuide a tu hijo de once meses por sesenta días?

Definitivamente eso era lo último que esperaba oír cuando esperaba su respuesta. De hecho, jamás pensó que Draco podría pedirle algo así, siempre que debía salir a cenas de negocios o cosas por el estilo, era sus padres o los de Astoria los que cuidaban a Scorpius. O en último caso, Daphne, la hermana mayor de su difunta esposa.

Astoria Greengrass había sido su prometida desde su nacimiento. Los padres de ella y los de Draco habían acordado ese matrimonio para cuando la chica cumpliera los veintiún años. Ella era una mujer adorable, sonreía todo el tiempo, amable con todo el mundo, cariñosa con su esposo, y una excelente cocinera. Habían sido grandes amigos, se querían el uno al otro, y cuando Astoria quedó embarazada, fue una gran alegría para toda la familia, puesto que un bebé indicaba inocencia, esperanza y nuevas oportunidades.

Pero el embarazo llegó a su fin con muchas complicaciones médicas. La presión arterial de la joven era constantemente alta, y por más pociones que le dieran no le bajaba, ni tampoco podían darle cierto tipo de elixires porque podrían dañar al bebé. Astoria murió dando a luz, once meses atrás, acontecimiento que había ensombrecido la vida de Draco, porque no solamente había perdido a su esposa y gran amiga, sino que su hijo había perdido a su madre, y criarlo solo no era algo fácil.

-Vengo como un hombre desesperado a pedirte esto – comentó Draco, tomándole las manos por encima del escritorio -, no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir.

-¿Tus padre, Daphne?

-Mis padres están muy viejos, mamá queda agotada con un par de horas que está con él, y Daphne tendrá a su hijo en un par de semanas, no puedo dejárselo. – Hermione podía ver en sus ojos la misma inquietud que vio alguna vez en aquellas lagunas de plata, cuando siendo él joven había querido enmendar sus errores en el séptimo año – Sé que es mucho pedir, y también sé que trabajas tanto como yo, pero eres mi única esperanza.

-Sí, trabajo mucho, pero puedo ayudar – sonrió ella, acariciándole con el pulgar el dorso de la mano masculina, que era mucho más grande que la suya -, no sé si te parecerá bien, pero hay una sala de cuna en el Callejón Diagon, puedo dejarlo ahí cada mañana hasta el mediodía, mientras reviso que todo esté bien aquí y vaya a todas las reuniones correspondientes, y luego voy por él y sigo trabajando en casa, al fin y al cabo, no es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

-¿Y quién dirige esa sala de cuna? – preguntó desconfiado.

-Susan Bones - Draco frunció el ceño, y la miró lleno de confusión, pues Hermione nombraba a aquella chica como si él la conociera de toda la vida. - Por Dios, Draco, entró a Hogwarts junto a nosotros, fue a Hufflepuff.

-Ahí está el meollo del asunto, ya que intercambié muy pocas palabras con los Hufflepuff, querida.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y se puso de pie para coger su bolso, su abrigo, y su varita, antes de levantar una mano hacia Draco para que éste se levantara.

-Vamos, te mostraré el lugar para que quedes más tranquilo, y luego podemos ir a almorzar, estoy hambrienta.

-Excelente idea.

Salieron del despacho de Hermione y ella le pidió a su secretaria que tomara los recados mientras iba a almorzar con Draco. Caminaron juntos hasta la zona del ministerio donde podía aparecerse y se tomaron de la mano, para poder ir juntos al Callejón Diagon y no caer separados allí.

-¿Sabes? Puedes llevar tu despacho a tu casa y te dispondré de los elfos para que te ayuden con Scorpius mientras trabajas - dijo él mientras caminaban por la calle mágica -, ese es mi método.

-Lo siento, Draco, pero vivo de arriba a abajo en el ministerio, de reunión en reunión, de juicio en juicio. No puedo aislarme dos meses de todo eso – comentó en un tono de disculpa -. Sé que estás nervioso, si fuera por mí llevaría a Scorpius al trabajo conmigo, pero Susan es genial y tu bebé se divertirá a lo grande.

-Tiene once meses, no sabe lo que es la diversión.

Notaba lo intranquilo que estaba, y sabía que ella también lo estaría cuando fuera a dejar al pequeño Malfoy ahí antes de irse al ministerio, pero era necesario, puesto que tenían obligaciones y muchas cosas que hacer además de cuidarlo. Esperaba que la idea de la guardería no resultara un fiasco, porque era la única solución que tenía por ahora.

-Solamente estará cuatro horas ahí, Draco.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la guardería, un rato más tarde, Draco tenía una buena concepción del lugar, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupado. Nunca había dejado a su hijo tanto tiempo al cuidado de alguien, o máximo habían sido unos tres días por conferencias y reuniones fuera del país, y la idea de que pasara cuatro horas al cuidado de una desconocida, cinco días a la semana lo aterraba. Pero tenía que dejar de ser un padre tan aprensivo, rara vez le quitaba el ojo de encima, cuando estaba en su casa, iba a comprobar cómo estaba cada poco rato, a pesar de que las elfas se encargaban de todo mientras él trabajaba, pero siempre lo había puesto a él como su prioridad. Y ahora tenía que dejarlo, lo que lo atormentaba.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Hermione mientras almorzaban, cuando vio que la mente de Draco estaba en otro lugar.

-¿Qué pasará si Scorpius me olvida en este tiempo?

-Eres su padre, por supuesto que no se va a olvidar de ti – lo consoló.

-Pero no nos veremos en dos meses, - comentó preocupado – es mucho tiempo para un bebé.

-Oye, tu hijo no es idiota, a su corta edad ya muestra signos de gran inteligencia. ¿Crees que podría olvidar a la persona más importante de su vida? – Draco bajó la mirada. Odiaba mostrarse inseguro, aunque fuera con ella, con quien probablemente tenía más confianza. Pero cuando se trataba de Scorp, todas las inseguridades que pudiesen existir en una persona se apoderaban de él -. Podemos hablar por video chat todos los días, a alguna hora que nos acomode a ambos – comentó Hermione -, y ahí Scorpius te verá. Además, ya se vienen las Pascuas, tengo esos días libres así que podemos ir a visitarte y en Mayo tendría que tomarme unos cuatro días de vacaciones…

-¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó sorprendido por las sugerencias de su amiga.

-Por supuesto

No podría haber pedido una mejor amiga que Hermione, porque ¿quién se ofrecería a viajar como niñera en sus días libres? Ella, como siempre mostrándose dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, no tenía inconvenientes con cuidar a su hijo por dos meses, y encima llevarlo a América para que estuviera unas horas con él, siendo que podría haber estado festejando con sus amigos.

Le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa y se la llevó a los labios, para besarle los nudillos, en un cariñoso gesto de agradecimiento. Sabía que nunca podría pagarle lo que estaba haciendo por él.

-Eres, sin duda, la mejor persona que conozco - le susurró, como si no quisiera que alguien lo oyera y fuera a arrebatársela.

-Solamente tengo una duda, Draco - dijo ella luego de una sonrisa -, no, en realidad son dos.

-Dispara.

-¿Tus padres saben de esto? Porque por muy amiga tuya que sea, sigo sin agradarles, a pesar de todos estos años.

Draco suspiró, no había pensado en eso. Hermione y él eran muy buenos amigos desde hacía unos ocho años, el ensayo que la Profesora McGonagall les había ordenado hacer los acercó más a ellos dos que a todo el resto que también tuvo que hacerlo, y eso muchos no lo lograban entender, como Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Si bien ellos en el último momento de la guerra contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cambiaron de bando, se desligaron de los mortífagos y abandonaron el frente de batalla, eran personas con prejuicios y pensamientos ya muy formados, pues no eran unos adolescentes que pudieran ser moldeados como una masa de plastilina. Los señores Malfoy hicieron un gran escándalo, Lucius sobretodo, cuando supieron que la compañera de trabajo de su queridísimo y mimado hijo era nada menos que una sangre sucia. El, en ese entonces, menor de los Malfoy hasta se había avergonzado de su padre cuando le exigió a la directora de Hogwarts que cambiara la pareja de Draco puesto que Hermione Granger, una vulgar impura, no merecía el derecho de estar en el mismo espacio que él. Por supuesto, indignada porque el rubio ex-mortífago había insultado a su alumna favorita, Minerva McGonagall le dio un rotundo NO como respuesta.

-Mis padres no saben nada - comentó, pasándose la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo -, ellos están en Francia, y espero que no vuelvan hasta que yo haya regresado.

-¿Y qué haremos si vuelven antes? - Hermione llevo su mano a la cabeza del rubio y trató de peinarlo un poco con los dedos. Era una costumbre que tenía desde que habían comenzado a salir más seguido.

-Idearemos algo.

-Realmente no quiero que tu madre me grite, Draco.

-No lo hará, está advertida de que tiene que tratarte bien, pequeña.

Lucius, con el tiempo, había aprendido a ignorar la presencia de Hermione, para él era como un costal de aire, totalmente invisible. Era algo grosero, pero al menos no se ponía a gritarle o lanzar comentarios insultantes e hirientes, como lo hacía Narcisa.

-Tú no estarás aquí para defenderme - comentó con un puchero.

-¿Y desde cuando me necesitas para defenderte, Gryffindor?

-Sabes que siempre te necesito para que me defiendas.

Algo en el interior de Draco se conmovió con ese comentario. O tal vez no era conmoción, sino que emoción, una que se había mantenido apagada por bastante tiempo. Pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, pues de cierto modo estaba algo noqueado con esas palabras. Bebió de su copa de vino sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que provocó que Hermione evadiera su mirada, sin saber por qué.

La conversación se había vuelto algo extraña e incómoda en tan sólo un segundo.

-¿Cuál era tu otra duda? – cuestionó Draco, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Ella levantó la mirada de su plato, y lo miró extrañada.

-Dijiste que tenías dos dudas, ya me dijiste una.

-Ah, cierto – dijo, acordándose de repente - ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana a primera hora.

-¡¿Mañana?! ¡¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora?!

-Si te complica mucho puedo buscar a alguien más…

Hermione suspiró, claro que no quería que nadie extraño cuidara a Scorpius y las demás opciones de Draco ya no estaban disponibles. Sabía que Narcisa podría hacerlo, pero también sabía que él no quería dejar a su bebé con su madre, por más familia que fuera. Draco se había alejado de ellos luego de la guerra. No lo suficiente como para dejar de verlos, pero si como para no confiarles algo tan importante. No confiaba en la forma de criar de ellos, y, a pesar de que Scorpius no tenía ni siquiera un año, no quería que lo cambiaran. Quería que su hijo fuera sencillo, sin prejuicios como él había crecido, sin ser un cretino.

-No, no, sólo me sorprende.

-¿Segura? – preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, segura. – Le sonrió para darle confianza, y que se tranquilizara. Sabía que si Draco le pedía que se llevara en ese mismo instante a Scorpius a su casa, lo haría, porque se le daba muy difícil negarle algo, luego de lo que él había hecho por ella. – Si tienes que irte temprano, lo mejor será que traigas a Scorps esta noche a mi casa, así no tendrás que correr mañana.

-OK, estaré ahí a las ocho.

* * *

Tal como él había dicho, a las ocho en punto de la noche, Draco apareció con su bebé en los brazos, envuelto en una manta para protegerlo del frío, un bolso de bebé, al que había hechizado para poder meter muchas cosas en él, y detrás venía Winky, vestida con un pintoresco vestido rosa. Hermione le sonrió, y luego miró con ternura a Draco, por preocuparse de que su elfa domestica tuviera ropa decente.

Pasaron la siguiente hora arreglando la habitación de invitados para que estuvieran todas las cosas de Scorpius, menos la cuna, que todos acordaron estaría en el cuarto de Hermione para que ella pudiera estar más pendiente del niño mientras dormía, además era la que estaba más cercana al despacho que tenía ella en casa, que se comunicaba con su habitación mediante una puerta.

Por supuesto, usando magia, Draco se había encargado de llevar consigo el noventa por ciento de las pertenencias de su hijo, y a pesar de que tenía tan sólo once meses de vida, Scorpius tenía más juguetes de los que Hermione pudo una vez tener a los once años. Y bueno, además de juguetes, el infante tenía tanta ropa, que tuvieron que hacer un hechizo de expansión indetectable para meterla en la pequeña cómoda. Cambiaron de color las paredes, luego de un largo rato discutiendo, Draco ganó, y las paredes quedaron pintadas de verde. _Muy Slytherin. _Claramente con magia no tenían que gastar horas pintando, sino que un simple movimiento de varita las dejaría del color de la casa de Hogwarts de Draco y a la que seguramente asistiría Scorpius cuando creciera.

Cuando terminaron con todo el orden, fueron a la habitación de Hermione, donde Winky mecía al bebé mientras éste tomaba su biberón.

-¿Winky quieres comer con nosotros? – Preguntó Hermione – Pediremos una pizza.

La pequeña elfa doméstica se sonrojó por la pregunta de Hermione, por supuesto, ya que en la nueva Mansión Malfoy, aquella que Draco y Astoria habían comprado antes de casarse para formar una familia, nunca comían los elfos con sus amos.

-Winky no puede comer con los amos, Ama Hermione, Winky debe comer sola.

-No es necesario, Winky, querida – comentó la muchacha, acercándose a la criatura y acuclillándose frente a ella para estar más o menos a la misma altura -, en mi casa no sientas que soy superior a ti.

-Winky no puede…

Hermione suspiró. Tenía dos meses para convencerla.

-¿Quieres al menos una rebanada de pizza?

No tuvo que obtener respuesta, ya que el brillo de emoción que Winky tenía en los ojos era una respuesta clara a su interrogante. Así que decidieron el sabor de la pizza que querían y Draco llamó por teléfono al servicio mágico de pizza a domicilio, donde le aseguraron que estarían ahí en tan sólo diez minutos. Sí, ese era el poder de la magia. Ojalá los muggles tuvieran esa suerte, pensaba Hermione.

Con Scorpius dormido en su cuna, y Winky ordenando la habitación, ordenando lo que ya de por sí estaba ordenado, Hermione abrió una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, lo sirvió en dos vasos, y se lo entregó a Draco, para pasar el rato mientras esperaban la comida. Y cuando llegó la pizza, Draco de inmediato atacó un pedazo, argumentando que no había comido nada desde que habían almorzado. Mentira, obvio, pero a Hermione no le molestaba, puesto que conocía la manía que el rubio tenía por la pizza. Y mientras él engullía, sin siquiera saborear realmente el alimento, Hermione le llegó dos porciones a Winky, quien la recibió con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos. La elfa tenía el presentimiento que tendría ese tipo de lágrimas más seguido ese par de meses, porque de lejos podía notar la esencia pura y bondadosa de la Ama Hermione.

Al volver con Draco a la sala, él ya iba por el tercer pedazo, por lo que negó divertida y se sentó a su lado, tomando con cuidado un trozo para luego mascarlo con delicadeza.

-Eres una nena para comer – comentó Draco, riéndose.

-Noticia de última hora, sí soy una nena.

Se mordió el labio, pensando de inmediato en un nuevo apodo que estaba seguro la molestaría. Y él amaba molestarla, para qué negarlo, si vivían para hacer la vida imposible del otro con sus comentarios, a pesar de que ahora, a diferencia de cuando se odiaban a muerte, no era ninguno mal intencionado ni hiriente.

Cerca de la media noche, Draco decidió que ya era hora de irse, debía dejar descansar a su amiga, y de paso, él también debía hacerlo, pues su traslador partía a las ocho de la mañana, y tenía que estar antes en el ministerio para registrarse.

-Pórtate bien, Scorps, no hagas rabiar a la tía Hermione – le dijo a su hijo durmiente, quien probablemente no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. – Winky, no te estreses, Hermione es la chica más dulce que conocerás en tu vida, tiene su carácter, lo comprobé personalmente – la aludida le dio un pequeño empujón -, pero no creo que tengas problemas con ella.

-Winky desea que tenga un buen viaje, Amo Draco – afirmó la criatura, sorbiéndose los mocos por las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro -, Winky extrañará al amo.

-Y yo a ti, querida.

Le acarició la cabeza suavemente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la elfa, y salió de la habitación, seguido por la castaña. Y en cuanto la miró al llegar a la puerta, algo en su interior se removió de nuevo, como no pasaba hacía años, o tal vez, no le había prestado la atención suficiente. Ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo que provocó que algo en su pecho doliera. No le gustaba verla llorar.

-No sabes cuán agradecido estoy por esto – susurró, secándole con el pulgar la diminuta lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de ella -, no sé cómo podré pagarte.

-No me debes nada, sabes que lo hago con gusto.

La abrazó por la cintura y Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él. Era un abrazo tierno, un abrazo de despedida, un abrazo de hasta pronto.

-Voy a extrañarte.

-Y yo a ti, nena.

* * *

_Hola! Cuánto tiempo! Hacía meses que no aparecía por aquí. Bueno esta es mi nueva historia, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. He estado dividida entre tres historias, esta y dos más, y bueno la universidad y demás cosas de la vida, así que esa es la razón por la que no he publicado antes. Para las que no me conocen, las invito a pasar a mi perfil y revisar mis otros fanfics._

_Bien, pasando a la historia, planeo que no se me haga tan larga, no sé cuántos capítulos aún, puesto que recién terminé de escribir éste y lo he subido, porque quiero opiniones. Espero les haya gustado, no sé cuánto tarde en subir el siguiente, porque ni siquiera yo sé de que será aún, pero espero la musa llegue pronto. Esto es sólo el comienzo, pero prometo romance, mucho romance, risas, y por supuesto, a Draco en todo su esplendor _

_Eso, me despido, saludos a todos y todas_

_Besos!_

_MRS Taisho-Potter_

_PD: pueden buscarme en twitter con el mismo nombre y puede que esté subiendo adelantos ahí :D_


	2. Capítulo 2

Mi Niñera Favorita

Capítulo 2

_Era la primera vez. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Nunca antes se había sentido así, con los nervios a flor de piel y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas de una manera tan loca y descontrolada que pensó que pronto podría tener algún tipo de ataque cardiaco. ¿Loco o no? Su vida desde que la guerra había terminado no era exactamente tan tranquila como lo era antes, a pesar de que era ridículo, porque se suponía que con Voldemort bajo tierra estarían más tranquilos todos. Pero no. Las pesadillas estaban ahí, la atacaban por las noches, despertándola en la madrugada y dejándola con el temor de volverse a dormir y encontrarse de nuevo en los escenarios más terribles que una persona normal jamás podría imaginar. _

_Por eso estaba llegando tarde a clases. _

_¿Cuándo había pasado, en la historia, que Hermione Granger llegara tarde a sus preciadas clases? Exacto, nunca. Por eso corría por los pasillos de la escuela, cargando con ella tres libros en los brazos, más su bolso que tenía otros dos y la varita entre sus dientes para que no se le cayera. Aunque tenerla ahí le dificultaba respirar por la boca, por lo que varias veces tuvo que parar a tomar un respiro. _

_¿Por qué justamente hoy tenía que tener clases en el séptimo piso? El destino era cruel. _

_Aunque no tan cruel como pensaba, pues cuando llegó al salón, el profesor Binns no estaba en él. Sus compañeros la miraron con extrañeza, pues era ella la que estaba llegando tarde, pero no les prestó atención, y fue directamente a su asiento… Al lado de Draco Malfoy._

_Su respiración era tan irregular que de verdad pensaba que le iba a dar algo. Dejó sus libros en la mesa, se quitó la varita de la boca, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Pero lo que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos era un trago de agua, jugo, cerveza de mantequilla, ¡lo que fuera! Pero su cuerpo le pedía con desesperación ingerir líquido. _

_Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, frente a ella, cuando abrió los ojos, había una botella de vidrio llena de un agua helada. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Malfoy con sorpresa, pues alcanzó a ver como él retiraba la mano de la botella y agarraba su pluma para seguir escribiendo quizás qué cosa en su pergamino, sin voltear en ningún momento a mirarla. _

_-Gra… gracias – jadeó, sacándole la tapa al agua embotellada y bebiendo un gran trago de él. _

_Malfoy le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano, y siguió con su tarea. Quería preguntarle qué tanto hacía, pero seguía respirando con dificultad como para hablar con normalidad. Aunque el agua había ayudado bastante…_

_Así que Draco Malfoy si tenía un corazón dentro de ese pecho. _

_Se bebió la botella entera antes de preocuparse de buscar sus cosas para tomar apuntes, y puso una nota mental de que debía devolvérsela en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. _

_Sentía la mirada de Ronald en su nuca, pero no quería voltear, puesto que sabía que estaría pensando algo relacionado con el agua que Malfoy le había dado y el posible envenenamiento que podría haber sufrido por ser tan imprudente. Así que se quedó sentada ahí, respirando profundamente esperando que poco a poco se le pasara la agitación. _

_-Señorita Granger, qué bueno que nos acompaña hoy – dijo el señor Binns, cuando entró en el salón unos dos minutos después. _

_-Siento llegar tarde – dijo avergonzada. _

_-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no se preocupe._

_Eso era lo bueno de ser una alumna de excelencia, que tenía ciertos privilegios, los maestros generalmente no se enfadaban con ella – a excepción de todas las veces que había ayudado a Harry durante los seis años anteriores, a meterse en problemas. _

_-Les pedí a todos hacer un ensayo sobre qué pasaría si hubiese una revolución de los elfos domésticos y con qué eventos históricos podrían basarse en hacerla._

_¿Revolución de los elfos domésticos? ¿De verdad? ¿Y Malfoy también estaba escribiendo sobre eso? No quería ni imaginar las cosas que él pondría en su ensayo, porque los Malfoy se caracterizaban por la esclavización de las pequeñas criaturas, tan solo tenían que recordar a Dobby, quien solamente se libró de ellos por el gran corazón de Harry. Asintió en dirección al maestro, quien le sonrió con su fantasmagórica sonrisa, y fue a sentarse en su escritorio._

_Hermione tomó su bolso, entonces, para sacar los pergaminos, la tinta y su pluma para comenzar de inmediato con el ensayo. Y sacó de él los dos primeros, pero su pluma no estaba, ¿dónde la había metido? Buscó en todos los bolsillos del bolso y en los de su túnica, pero la bendita pluma no estaba. Maldición._

_-Demonios, ¿dónde te metiste? – susurró, rebuscando en su bolso._

_-¿Qué se te perdió ahora? _

_Draco la miraba aburrido, con la cabeza apoyada en mano y el codo en la mesa. Otra vez, Hermione lo miró extrañada. Sin duda, ese no era el mismo Draco Malfoy con el que había convivido por los pasados siete años, el antiguo Malfoy estaría burlándose de ella por ser tan distraída. _

_-Mi pluma._

_-Ten._

_El muchacho le pasó la pluma que tenía en la mano que no tenía apoyada la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió todavía más a la castaña. Draco Malfoy era toda una caja de Pandora. _

_-¿Cuál es el truco?_

_En el salón solamente se escuchaban sus murmullos, pues todo el mundo estaba concentrado en sus deberes, a excepción de Ronald, quien, sentado varios puestos más atrás, no le quitaba el ojo a su novia y a su archi-enemigo, sin poder llegar a entender lo que conversaban. Pero estaba listo para ir a su rescate si Malfoy se pasaba de la raya e intentaba atacarla de alguna manera. _

_-No hay truco, perdiste tu pluma, te presto la mía._

_-No es propio de ti._

_-No me conoces – Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -. ¿La quieres o no?_

_-¿Y tú como escribirás?_

_-Tengo otra._

_-Gracias, entonces._

_Jamás pensó que le agradecería algo a Malfoy en su vida, y menos hacerlo dos veces en menos de diez minutos. _

_..._

_-¿Qué tal está mi niñera favorita?_

Hermione sonrió, despidiéndose con un beso del pequeño y lindo Scorpius, a quien había dejado en la guardería de Susan, para poder ir a trabajar.

-¿No deberías estar en un traslador? – preguntó Hermione.

-_Pues sí, pero la incompetencia de este ministerio es cada vez peor._

_-_Hey no hables así del lugar en que trabajo.

Casi podía ver a Draco poner los ojos en blanco, y también esa sonrisa de burla que tenía en el rostro cada vez que hablaba mal del Ministerio de Magia y ella lo regañaba. Ya ni siquiera la molestaba el hecho de que él hablara así, pues en muchas cosas, como todo en este mundo, el ministerio fallaba.

_-Como sea –_ rio Draco a través del teléfono - _ me voy en diez minutos, ¿crees que estarás aquí en ese tiempo?_

_-_Por supuesto, llego en dos.

Hermione se despidió de Susan entonces, no sin antes pedirle prestada la Red Flu para llegar más rápido al ministerio. Ya se había despedido de Draco la noche anterior, pero nunca eran demasiados los abrazos que darle. Obviamente, la dueña de la guardería no se negó, y la tranquilizó diciéndole que Scorpius estaba en buenas manos, estaría alimentado y entretenido esas cuatro horas que pasaría con ella. El pequeño estaba fascinado jugando con unos colgantes de animales que ni se percató que se marchaba. Eso era bueno.

Hermione llegó al ministerio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ver la hermosa cara de Scorpius riéndose le podría alegrar el día a cualquiera, el niño transmitía tanta pureza e inocencia que parecía imposible que fuera pariente de la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange. Y más de alguna vez se le pasó por la mente lo que pasaría si Scorps se metiera en el lado oscuro de la magia cuando creciera, sería lo peor que podría pasarle a Draco, quien había puesto todo su empeño limpiando su nombre como para ser condenado por su hijo. Sin embargo cuando veía esas sonrisas de alegría, de paz y tranquilidad, todos esos oscuros pensamientos se evaporaban.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pisó el suelo del Atrio, se encontró frente a frente con una persona a la que no quería ver ni en pintura.

-Oh, miren nada más, la gran jefa ha llegado temprano.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco con disgusto, y se volteó para seguir su camino. Esa loca maniática no la haría perder su tiempo. Sin embargo la chillona voz de la mujer la persiguió hasta los ascensores.

-¿No quieres saber lo que paso anoche, Hermione?

-No me interesa, y no me llames Hermione. - La castaña siguió su camino, se paró frente a los ascensores, y tocó el botón para que llegara, no obstante el aparato estaba tardando más de lo normal. Miró la hora, Draco se iba en ocho minutos y no quería llegar tarde.

-Es tu nombre, y no me digas qué hacer.

-No te diré qué hacer si tú no me hablas con esa voz chillona que tienes.

-¡¿Voz chillona?! - gritó - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?!

-Alguien que habla con la verdad - ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Pues te diré de todas formas lo que pasó anoche.

-Por Merlín - suspiró Hermione, pensando en voz alta - que alguien me libre.

No tenía planeado encontrarse con ella precisamente, para arruinar el perfecto humor que traía consigo. Pero ahí estaba, la chica que, en un momento, pensó que le había arruinado la vida. No era que una mínima parte de sí misma no lo creyera aún, pero luego de tanto llanto y desveladas, se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir con ese sufrimiento. No obstante, el hecho de que haya pasado la página, no quería decir que la ponía feliz ver a esa desagradable chica.

-Anoche Ronald y yo estuvimos en la cama teniendo sexo salvaje – comenzó sin ningún tipo de pudor -, lo estábamos pasando de maravilla, y después de un orgasmo grandioso, ¿sabes lo que me preguntó él?

-No, no sé qué te preguntó – contestó cabreada.

-Pues fue una pregunta muy importante – Hermione suspiró, poniendo las manos en puño, tratando de que el fastidio se evaporara un poco para no golpearle la nariz operada y volvérsela horrible como era antes.

No entendía por qué demonios no llegaba el ascensor. Y tampoco entendía por qué no había nadie más ahí en el Atrio que llamara la atención de ella o alguien que la librara de esa odiosa. Si esa imbécil le seguía hablando un minuto más pensaría seriamente que el suicidio era una buena idea para huir de su chillona voz.

La miró con una ceja levantada, totalmente molesta de que siguiera prolongando la conversación. Pero el hecho de voltearse hacia ella no le permitió mirar por su lateral que alguien se acercaba a ella a paso decidido. Y si lo hubiese escuchado también, podría haberse apartado de inmediato y ver si habría alguna otra forma de llegar a donde Draco.

-¡Mi amor!

La chica gritó haciendo a Hermione estremecerse por la agudeza de éste. Y si las miradas mataran, estaría a cien metros bajo tierra por la mirada que le lanzó luego de tal escándalo. La novia de Ron corrió hacia él, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, antes de que ella saltara y enrollara sus piernas a su alrededor cuan koala, dejándolos en una posición bastante comprometedora. Sin embargo no parecía importarle nada, y si lo hacía, solamente quería hacer sentir mal a Hermione.

La chica lo besó en la boca como si no estuvieran en un lugar público, le metió la lengua y movió sus caderas de forma insinuante. Hermione sólo tenía ganas de vomitar. Por suerte su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, y sin ver quién la llamaba, supo que era Draco.

-_¿Dónde estás? Creí que llegarías en dos minutos._

-Perdón, estoy en el Atrio – contestó, girándose para no seguir viendo la escena que estaban montando esos desubicados. Esperaba que llegaran pronto los guardias a regañarlos –. Al parecer el ascensor se averió.

-_Demonios. No vas a llegar, se adelantó el traslador, me voy en un minuto. _

-No…

-_Lo siento, nena, adiós._

-No me llames nena.

-_Será tu nuevo apodo, acostúmbrate. Adiós, nena._

-Que no me llames nena – le reclamó divertida, sin embargo Draco colgó antes de que pudiera escucharla.

-¿Quién te llama nena?

Hermione se volteó entonces, de mala gana, hacia la pareja empalagosa que tenía a un par de metros. Maldito fuera el ascensor que aún no llegaba. Ronald ya había bajado a su novia, pero la tenía agarrada posesivamente de la cintura, y ella, por supuesto, lo miraba con ojos de adoración. Se veía patética.

Y Ron, a pesar de como la abrazaba, tenía ese molesto tono de voz cargado de celos, y el ceño fruncido, como queriendo una explicación de inmediato. Irónico. Como si realmente tuviera el derecho a pedirle explicaciones, si ni siquiera eran amigos.

-Quien me llame o no me llame así no es de tu incumbencia, Ronald – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Quién diría que las cosas terminarían así. Luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de lo que les había costado llegar a ser novios, de una noche a la mañana, todo se había ido abajo. Bueno, no de la noche a la mañana, puesto que estaba bastante segura que le había estado poniendo los cuernos mucho antes de que los descubriera. Y ahora él se venía a hacer el ofendido porque alguien la había llamado nena. A pesar de que habían pasado dos años desde que habían roto.

Ron se dispuso a hablar, pero su novia lo calló, poniéndole un dedo en los labios para impedirle hablar.

-Chist, cariño, debe ser su amiga esa, la loca que habla de criaturas extrañas – susurró tan fuerte para que Hermione la escuchara -. No creo que tenga algún chico que la soporte.

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Además, nena es un apodo más sensual si lo dice un hombre – continuó sin prestarle atención a la castaña -, y con lo mojigata y frívola que es…

-Que yo no sea una zorra que se acuesta con todo aquel que tenga pene, como tú haces, no quiere decir que no tenga a alguien con quien acostarme.

-Hermione, te estás pasando – advirtió Ron.

-No, _Weasley_, ella se está pasando desde que llegó a este lugar.

Se volteó para marcharse de ahí, era obvio que el ascensor no iba a aparecer hasta que lo arreglaran, así que iría a la oficina de aparición que estaba en ese mismo piso, tras pasar un largo pasillo, para que deshabilitaran el hechizo anti-aparición de su oficina e ir directamente ahí. No estaba para estar soportando más burlas, su día había partido bien y no quería que se arruinara. Aunque la verdad ya estaba bien negro.

-Pues es mentira lo que dices – la chica la siguió, caminando a su lado por los suelos del Atrio, haciendo que Hermione cada vez más hirviera de rabia -, porque sólo me acuesto con Ron ¿y sabes por qué?

-Déjame de una maldita vez en paz.

-Porque mi amorcito anoche me pidió matrimonio.

¡¿Matrimonio?! ¡¿Era en serio?! ¡¿Con esa estúpida chica?! Ronald Weasley de verdad se había vuelto loco. No podía creerlo, y al parecer su cara reflejaba su asombro, pues la chica formó una sonrisa de satisfacción que quiso borrarle con un puñetazo. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella le estaba mostrando su mano izquierda con un sencillo anillo con incrustaciones de rubí rodeándolo.

-Bien por ti.

De un manotazo, alejó la mano de la novia de su rostro para seguir caminando.

Toda la mañana fue un completo desastre para ella. Al llegar a su oficina no tuvo más que problemas, desde café derramado sobre los pergaminos que estaba leyendo a noticias nefastas sobre la desaprobación de proyectos que estaba ansiosa por realizar. Tenía que decir que esa chica era su trébol de mala suerte, sí, mala suerte, era como si la odiosa mujer le hubiese lanzado un hechizo para que todo ese día saliera mal.

O era simplemente que la noticia del matrimonio la había afectado más de la cuenta.

No era que tuviera celos, por Ron ya no sentía nada hacía bastante tiempo, sin embargo sentía envidia, de que ella consiguiera lo que siempre había soñado, es decir, casarse. Hermione adoraba la idea del matrimonio, el vestido blanco, la iglesia, los invitados y la fiesta. El despertar con el amor de tu vida cada mañana, sonreírle y que te sonría de forma tierna, que te acaricie sin reparos, y compartan todo lo que les ocurre en sus días. Siempre admiró a las personas que llevaban años casadas, como sus padres, quienes si aún seguían juntos, estarían cumpliendo en junio veintiocho años de matrimonio, una eternidad.

Pero ahora era Lavender Brown quien se casaba con su ex novio, con quien había terminado por culpa de ella. Era Lavender Brown quien se empeñaba en recordarle que Ron la había escogido a ella cada vez que se veían. Era Lavender Brown quien conseguía la boda y se burlaba de ella por seguir soltera.

Era Lavender Brown quien volvía a arruinarle el día.

-Señorita Granger – su secretaría, Lucy, interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos al entrar a su despacho -, ha llamado el señor Zabini, pregunta si el juicio programado para mañana contra el señor Goyle puede ser aplazado para las dos de la tarde.

-El horario de los juicios se dictan por el ministerio y no por los abogados defensores – dijo Hermione con voz firme -, será a las diez de la mañana como se ha previsto y no tiene cambio.

-Está bien, señorita Granger.

-Y Lucy – la detuvo cuando la secretaria se estaba yendo -, desde hoy hasta Junio, toda actividad que requiera de mi presencia en el ministerio tendrá que ser en la mañana, ya sean juicios o reuniones, a no ser que sean de extrema urgencia. El resto del día trabajaré desde mi casa.

-Perfecto, lo tendré en cuenta al programar su agenda.

-Gracias, Lucy.

Cuando llegó el medio día, no quería otra cosa que escapar del ministerio. Ya estaba harta de ese lugar por el día. Y no era por otra cosa que por el desagradable encuentro de la mañana, que le había arruinado el humor por el resto del día. Esperaba que la buena vibra que siempre tenía consigo Scorpius le levantara el ánimo. Aunque estaba segura que durante la tarde, o quizás al día siguiente ese buen humor que el pequeño le contagiara sería desprendido de sí cuando Ginny Potter la llamara por teléfono para preguntarle cómo estaba. Porque sabía que su amiga la interrogaría hasta el cansancio sobre su opinión con respecto a la boda de Ron y Lavender, cosa de la que no quería hablar. Obviamente.

Quizás, si Ronald se hubiese sincerado con ella no estarían en esta situación. Si le hubiese dicho que no quería estar con ella porque en realidad amaba a alguien más no habría sido tan difícil. Se habría enfadado, sí, y habría llorado a mares preguntándose qué había hecho mal – bueno, no es que no lo hiciera -, pero finalmente lo habría perdonado, y quizás ahora hasta estará feliz por la inminente boda. Pero no. Los había encontrado en su cama la noche en que la habían promovido. Lo recordaba con gran nitidez.

Kingsley la llamó aquel día a su oficina para hablar de algo importante, cosa que la extrañó de sobremanera pues el ministro no solía preocuparse directamente por el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Para eso tenía delegados. Pero cuando él le dio la noticia de que se le ofrecía el puesto de Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y responder con un energético Sí.

Y llamó a Ron, por supuesto, para contarle la noticia, pero él no contestó, cosa que no la extrañó tampoco, puesto que el pelirrojo seguía siendo ajeno a todo lo que fuera tecnología muggle. Pero ella no se esperaba que al llegar a casa, contenta por su ascenso, lo encontrara desnudo, teniendo el sexo más salvaje que jamás pensó ver, con la pesada de Lavender Brown.

"_Oh, ahí estás, perdón por el escándalo"_

Eso había dicho Ron sin inmutarse por su presencia, ni sentir una mínima pisca de culpa. Ronald Weasley le había roto el corazón de mil maneras esa noche, y aún no podía reunir todas esas piezas que había salido salpicadas para todos lados.

...

_-¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Ronald algo brusco, cuando la clase terminó y se acercó a ella. _

_Malfoy, para ese entonces, ya se estaba marchando. _

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-El agua, la pluma, ¿qué mierda pretendía Malfoy?_

_Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que Ron aún se comportara con un niño cuando se trataba de Malfoy, a pesar de que ya llevaban una semana en el "proyecto de conocer a su compañero", como ella lo había nombrado, y ningún incidente había pasado, ningún insulto, ni maldición, ni golpes, simplemente se habían sentado juntos todos los días en las distintas clases que tenían juntos, compartían con suerte un par de palabras, y nada más. _

_-Solamente estaba siendo amable – y lo extraño para ella, y para Ronald también, era que lo estaba defendiendo. _

_-Sí, claro, y mi pelo es negro, ¿cierto? _

_-No me trates como a una idiota, Ronald._

_Sin dejar que siguiera insultándola, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue caminando. Por suerte no tenía más clases ese día, podría volver a la biblioteca con tranquilidad, o ir al gran salón para comer algún bocadillo y terminar el ensayo sobre la revolución de elfos domésticos. _

_-No me dejes hablando solo – por segunda vez, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco -. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? No es propio de ti. _

_-Me quedé dormida en la biblioteca._

_-Te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca._

_-Sí, eso dije – no sabía por qué la estaba exasperando tantas preguntas._

_-¿Estás bien? Últimamente te encuentro extraña._

_Suspiró, claro que se sentía extraña, no era normal que tuviera ese tipo de pesadillas cada noche, que despertara llorando algunas veces, que sintiera que los músculos de dolían por la falta de descanso y que su cabeza doliera como mil demonios cuando despertaba luego de poder volver a dormirse. Pero Ron no entendía eso, sabía que él también estaba dañado por la guerra, la que le había quitado un preciado hermano, pero seguía teniendo a su familia para apoyarlo, el resto de sus hermanos, sus padres. Sin embargo ella estaba sola. Sola en ese gran mundo, pues aún no podían encontrar a sus padres, a quienes les había borrado la memoria y enviado a Australia para protegerlos de la furia de Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces. Sabía que la familia Weasley la consideraba una más del clan, pero a pesar de que ella se sentía amada y parte de ellos, aún necesitaba a sus padres, los abrazos tranquilizadores de su padre cuando tenía una pesadilla, y los consejos que su madre le daba siempre que podía. _

_Los extrañaba muchísimo._

_-Estoy bien, Ron – mintió -, de verdad. Solamente estoy cansada. _

_-¿Segura? _

_-Sí._

_Sabía que Ron no le había creído, pero agradeció de que no siguiera insistiendo con el tema, él simplemente suspiró, la tomó de la nuca y la besó en la frente, antes de tomar los libros que ella tenía en los brazos y agarrar su pequeña mano con la que tenía libre, para irse caminando juntos a donde sea que fuera ella. Sin embargo, en cuanto tocaron el suelo de la biblioteca, Ron se excusó diciendo que no había comido lo suficiente en el almuerzo y que iría a las cocinas para coger algo de fruta. Por supuesto, esa conducta no era extraña para Hermione, pues parecía que a su novio le tuviera alergia a la biblioteca y a la idea de tener que estudiar. Completamente opuesto a ella, pero como todo el mundo dice, los polos opuestos se atraen. _

_No obstante, luego de unos veinte minutos de lectura, el sueño venció a Hermione nuevamente. Estaba empezando a pensar que debía consultar a un sanador por esos trastornos del sueño, porque ya no era normal todo eso. Pero como ya se le estaba haciendo normal, se adentró en un escenario siniestro, lleno de dolor, sangre, y muerte, un sitio aterrador que solamente la hacía gritar y correr en dirección opuesta mientras la oscuridad la perseguía con ahínco. _

_-Granger – la llamaba una voz masculina mientras corría -, Granger, despierta._

_De cierto modo, aquella voz era lo suficientemente suave como para no asustarla, pero firme como para hacerla sentir segura. Era una voz a la que quería seguir._

_-Granger._

_Despertó de golpe, y frente a ella había un par de ojos grises que la observaban con el ceño fruncido. Draco tenía apoyada su mano en el hombro de ella, el que había sacudido para conseguir que ella saliera de su pesadilla y volviera al mundo real. Y verlo ahí, de alguna forma ayudó, pero no evitó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, las que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas a los pocos segundos después. _

_Ya estaba cansada de huir de sus pesadillas, quería que se detuvieran._

_-¿Estás bien? _

_Hermione se sorbió la nariz, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que mostrarse débil frente a Draco Malfoy probablemente no sería buena idea, pero no le importaba, porque había alguien ahí que, aunque fuera fingido, se preocupaba por ella luego de salir de ese terrible sueño. El rubio frunció más el ceño, y pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas, secando las lágrimas que corrían desenfrenadas por ahí._

_-Fue sólo una pesadilla, nada de eso es real – la consoló, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro._

_-Lo parecía._

_-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – era extraño que Malfoy se estuviera comportando como alguien civilizado y no se estuviera burlando de ella, lo que le hizo sentir algo cálido en el interior, sin saber por qué._

_-Es… es casi siempre lo mismo – comenzó hablando bajo -, despierto bajo un cielo rojo como la sangre, se siente el olor a humo y cuando me siento, veo que estoy sobre una montaña de cadáveres putrefactos que me hunden cada vez más… - una nueva lágrima cayó por sus mejillas, siendo secada por él de inmediato – Me cuesta levantarme, pero al hacerlo, comienzo a correr para alejarme de ahí y de repente veo los cuerpos sin vida de mis amigos, mi familia, de los profesores… en fin de muchas personas a las que sí conozco y sólo escucho una maniática risa regodeándose de mi dolor._

_-Vaya… eso es… horrible._

_-No tienes que confirmarlo – dijo Hermione con tristeza. Sentía un agujero negro en el interior de su corazón cada vez que despertaba de aquella pesadilla. Era como si un millón de dementores se adentraran en la habitación y arrancara de ella toda felicidad que hubiera en sí. Ver a sus amigos muertos en un escenario como aquel era algo que la aterraba, y el hecho de no saber nada la localización de sus padres en la vida real, y menos si estaban bien, la asustaba aún más._

_-¿Por eso llegaste tarde hoy? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?_

_Asintió. _

_No entendía qué la impulsaba a contarle sus pesadillas al rubio, pero no se sentía incómoda con ello, más bien sentía que se estaba quitando un gran peso de encima. Draco suspiró, y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, como si estuviera cansado. Pero en realidad estaba pensando._

_-¿Has probado con la poción para dormir sin sueño? _

_-Merlín, ¿cómo es que no lo había pensado? ¿Por qué no lo había pensado?_

_-Porque has vivido toda tu vida en un mundo casi perfecto, donde la oscuridad no era la que predominaba en él – comentó él, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja -, y ahora que has vivido la guerra, y tienes que enfrentarte a esa oscuridad, no sabes cómo hacerlo._

_-Pero tú sí…_

_-Pero yo sí._

_Hermione frunció el ceño. Puede que la vida de Draco Malfoy no fuera de color de rosa como lo había pensado, al menos antes de que Voldemort volviera al poder. Tal vez él se mostraba tan arrogante y despreciable porque había sufrido en su vida horrores que nadie imaginaba, que ese aspecto siempre impecable, esa actitud de príncipe del universo eran sólo una máscara que ocultaban el verdadero ser, vulnerable y atormentado, que era._

_Tal vez Ronald nunca había comprendido qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Tal vez Draco Malfoy era quien siempre había la entendido, quien podía hacer que esas pesadillas se fuera, quien sabía cómo enfrentarse a la oscuridad, y la ayudaría con ello._

_..._

_HOLA! Feliz año nuevoo! Espero que todas sus metas se cumplan y que éste sea un año mejor que el anterior._

_Bueno, terminando los saludos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que cuando empece a publicarla no pensé que la universidad me iba a consumir tanto, sin dejarme tiempo para nada. Espero que, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, pueda avanzarlo lo más posible, porque yo sé lo que es tener que esperar por un capitulo. _

_Y qué les pareció? cuéntenme en un comentario :)_

_Besoos y nos vemos pronto espero_

_MRS Taisho Potter_


End file.
